mcgodwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanting Forge
The Enchanting Forge is where you can apply Enchantments and Glyphs to Your Mighty Weapons or Armour. You can find the Glyph Trader and Glyph Tinkerer Here. Glyphs General Enchants Endless '''Any Item Enchant Item with this enchantment will never be broken! Maximum Level: I '''Plow Hoe Enchant Hoes a bigger area. Maximum Level: V Pickaxe Enchants Haste Pickaxe Enchant Gives you Haste Potion Effect until you hold this pickaxe. Maximum Level: III Explosive Pickaxe Enchant Makes an explosion on breaking a block with this pickaxe. Maximum Level: V Veinminer Pickaxe Enchant Mines the nearby blocks of the same type of the block you break. Maximum Level: III Lucky Mining Pickaxe Enchant Chance to get some rewards while mining. Maximum Level: V Auto Block Pickaxe Enchant Auto makes the block of items such as diamond, lapis etc. Maximum Level: I Shooter Pickaxe Enchant Shoots a fireball when right clicked with this pickaxe. When the fireball hits any block it will break that block. (It also supports other enchants like Veinminer and Explosive!) Maximum Level: I Axe Enchants Battlecry Axe Enchant Chance to remove negative debuffs from yourself while you fight. Maximum level: III Corruption Axe Enchant Has a chance to give weakness effect to enemy. Maximum level: V Holy Smite Axe Enchant A chance to call down a bolt of lightning, removing any positive buffs the enemy has. Maximum level: V Lumberjack Axe Enchant Chops the whole tree in one click. Maximum Level: I Petrify Axes Has a chance to give slowness effect to your enemy. Maximum level: III Rekt Axe Enchant You give 2x damage to mobs. Maximum Level: I Turmoil Axe Enchant Has a chance to give enemies a nausea potion debuff. Maximum level: III Armour Enchants Aegis '''Armour Enchant When blocking with a sword, there is a chance for you to regain health for a percentage of the damage received. Maximum level: V '''Animal Tamer Armour Enchant By hitting the wolves, they will be tamed. Maximum level: I Demonic Aura Armour Enchant Has a chance of giving the wither effect to your attacker Maximum level: V Dodge Armour Enchant Chance of evading damage (regardless of cause) Maximum level: V Eyepatch Armour Enchant Immune to blindness Maximum level: I Farmer Armour Enchant When placing the seeds, potatoes or carrots on the farmed land while wearing any armour part having this enchantment, the specific crop will instantly grow. Maximum Level: I Flame Cloak Armour Enchant Has a chance to ignite people that attack you. Maximum level: III Horse Rider Armour Enchant Tames a horse with saddle when hit while wearing armour with this enchant. Maximum Level: I Paralyze Armour Enchant You have a chance to give your opponent Mining Fatigue effect for few seconds. Maximum Level: II Platemail Armour Enchant You gain damage resistance, along with a higher durability on the armour piece at the cost of slowness. Maximum level: I Pyromaniac Armour Enchant Fire ticks have a chance to heal you instead of doing damage. Maximum level: V Spiked Armour Enchant Gives a thorns like effect but a bit more than default. Maximum level: II Stealth Armour Enchant When you sneak, nearby enemies aiming near you have a chance to get blindness. Maximum level: IV Superman Punch Armour Enchant While getting damage, you have chance to give a high knockback to your enemy. Maximum Level: III Wolves Armour Enchant While getting damage, you have chance to spawn friendly wolves to fight along side of you. Maximum level: V Sword Enchants Assassin '''Sword Enchant Has a chance of inflicting a poison effect on your victim Maximum level: III '''Demon Siphon Sword Enchant You have chance to get large amount of life steal from PvE (Mobs). Maximum level: III Hex Sword Enchant A chance of inflicting blindness on your victim Maximum level: III Kill Confirm Sword Enchant A chance of your victim dropping their head on death Maximum level: III Lifesteal Sword Enchant When attacking another player you have a chance of gaining some of your health back Maximum level: III Riftslayer Sword Enchant You deal up to 3x more damage to mobs. Maximum level: I Bow Enchants Entangle Bow Enchant A chance to add slowness de-buff your target. Maximum level: IV Medic Bow Enchant When you shoot arrow on anyone with this bow, it will heal them. (This won't work if you shoot on yourself) Maximum Level: I Snare Bow Enchant When hitting a player with an arrow they will receive a slowness debuff. Maximum level: IV Wild Mark Bow Enchant Doubles the damage of arrows. Maximum Level: I Zeus Bow Enchant Has a chance to summon lightning on your victim Maximum level: III Weapon Enchants Curse '''Weapon Enchant Upon hitting a target they will receive the wither damage debuff. Maximum level: IV '''Crushing Weapon Enchant A chance to deal up to 2x damage. Maximum level: V Divine Weapon Enchant A chance to heal you relative to the damage you inflict upon your enemy without taking their health. Maximum level: III Disabled Execute Weapon Enchant More critical hits and a higher chance to do 2x damage whilst sneaking. Maximum level: V Mischief Weapon Enchant Inflicts nausea to your opponent. Maximum level: III Plunder Weapon Enchant More XP from entities. Maximum level: I ' Holy Smite' Weapon Enchant A chance to call down a strike of lightning upon your enemy, removing all positive potion effects they have and damages them. Maximum level: IV Reborn Weapon Enchant When you kill a player, you will get Absorption and Regeneration potion effect for limited time. Maximum Level: III Reversal Weapon Enchant You have chance to reverse the damage towards your opponent who damaged you. Maximum Level: III Web Trap Weapon Enchant You have a chance of spawning cobwebs at your opponent's location for few seconds. Maximum Level: III Helmet Enchants Bat Vision '''Helmet Enchant Gives you infinite night vision Maximum level: I '''Swimmer Helmet Enchant Gives you infinite water breathing. Maximum Level: III Chestplate Enchants Immolation Chestplate Enchant When you sneak, you have chance to set nearby players on fire for configurable amount of seconds. Maximum Level: V Molten Chestplate Enchant Gives infinite Fire Resistant. Maximum Level: I Reinforced Chestplate Enchant When you wear this chestplate on low HP, you get damage resistance. (Fully configurable) Maximum Level: V Strength Chestplate Enchant Gives infinite Strength. Maximum Level: III Legging Enchants No Particular Enchants For Leggings Boot Enchants Jump '''Boot Enchant Gives you infinite jump boost Maximum level: III '''Speed Boot Enchant Gives you infinite speed boost Maximum level: III Enchantments Sharpness Max 65 Smite Max 65 Knockback Max 15 Protection Max 60 Thorns Max Unbreaking Max 400 Fire Aspect Max 12 Looting Max 10 Power Max 35 Flame Max 5 Punch Max 20 Projectile Protection Max 40 Fortune Max 40 Efficiency Max 80 Category:Warps Category:Enchants Category:Glyphs Category:Help